Moving On
by vampire-infatuation
Summary: SPOILER...if you have not read any of the new Naruto chapters...bewarrreee. sakura is all alone after sasuke died, is she going to find new love? Rated M for safety in the future.
1. Prologue

_**Moving On==Prologue, The Lost Book**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I in anyway do not own these characters, though that would be amazing. =D So this is just the prologue, let me know what you think and Chapter One will go up, for I already have it...I just like suspense. =DDDD**_

_"Please, don't leave..."_

_"I have to avenge my family."_

_"Sasuke, just think about this. We could help you!"  
"I don't need your help! I need to do this alone."  
"Sasuke, I..." before Sakura could finish her sentence, Sasukes mouth came crashing down on her._

_"I know," he whispered on her lips, "I'll come back to you."_

_And with that, Uchiha Sasuke, has disappeared into the night._

That's how it should have happened. Everything would have been okay. He wouldn't have joined up with the Sound Ninja, Orochimaru, or Akatsuki, He would have realized, once he found Itachi, Danzo had them all fooled from the beginning. Sasuke, nor Itachi would have died. But all of that happened withing a three year span, including Pein's attack, leaving Konoha in rubble.

So here we are, one year after all of this, one long, lonely, silent year and I am still crying. Part of me wishes still that at any moment he is going to burst into my apartment door, grab me by the hand, tell me he loves me, and kiss me. All of that is pure wishful thinking. I saw the body, tried to save him, pounded on his lifeless chest, hoping, just hoping if I hit hard enough his heart would start again.

_Wishful thinking._

It's all I know how to do anymore. Even now, his face, so bruised, and his body, so broken, haunts my dreams. I don't sleep, I barely eat, and I've become more violent and on edge. Sometimes its just all too much.

**knock, knock, knock.**

I stood up from my black sofa to go answer the door. Before I could open it, it flung open and hit me in the nose. My hand flew up to cover my nose as I yelled.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?! You just don't burst--"

I was suddenly cut off by a bag that was shoved into my face.

"Oh, sorry Sakura-chan, I didn't see you there!" said an all too cheery voice.

"Narutoooooo!"

When he got one look at my face, his suddenly turned apologetic.

"Sorry. I thought you were either sleeping or not home, so I was just going to leave this on your table." Naruto explained.

"I still have foodyou brought over everyday this week...not everyone eats like you, ya know?" I said taking the bag and gesturing for him to come inside.

Naruto got a weird look on his face.

"Sakura, we need to talk. Everyone is against what I am about to give you, but you have a right to know."

I looked at him oddly. "Okay, what is it?"

Naruto reached into his back pocket and pulled out a black, leather bound, notebook with the Uchiha Clan symbol and UCHIHA SASUKE clearly etched into the front.

"You will find all you need in here. Read it when you are ready."

I gasped as he sat the heavy book into my shaking hands. I started to cry. Naruto leaned over, kissed my cheek, and left.

I opened the cover and began to read.


	2. The Note

I began my typical morning routine. Up at six, trailed until eight, showered, brush my teeth and hair, maybe breakfast depending on what I felt like. Today is the day Sasuke left four years ago. It's been about two weeks since Naruto gave me Sasuke's notebook. Even if he is gone, I still feel as if I am invading his privacy…in other words, I read four words and broke down and read no more. Why did his words hurt me so bad when all they said were; "I first noticed when…" I wanted to know what he noticed, but I didn't think my heart or head could take reading his words right now. God, why did Naruto think I could handle this, maybe the others were right to be against him giving me the book. I ran my pointer finger in a repeating circle over his name on the front cover.

"Oh Sasuke…" I whispered. I sat back in my couch and closed my eyes. I could see Sasuke's beaten face behind my eyelids, I groaned.

I had to get out of the house.

I willed myself to get up and go pull on my shoes and for a change, leave the house. It's been a few weeks since I was outside. Lady Tsunade had ordered me time off work at the hospital, claiming I was mentally unstable and shouldn't be around sick patients, and I reluctantly agreed with her. She worried about my sudden weight loss and loss of whatever else I use to have. In her words 'I am a mere empty shell.' I just smile and tell her not to worry.

The warm August sun was baking on my face and bare arms and shoulders. It felt good to be out, and I instantly felt somewhat better. I received a few shocked looks from people and a couple of smiles and waves and "Good to see you's"

"Hey! Sakura!" I looked to my left where the voice came from. Walking through the front gate was the inseparable Sand Ninja.

"Hey Tema." I said with a half smile.

The blonde beauty came over and gave me a small hug as did her brother, Kakuro. Gaara waved and just kept walking.

"Still has his charm I see." I said attempting a joke.

Temari and Kankuro laughed and shrugged.

"He's been all upset since he lost that game to Shikamaru." Kankuro put in.

At the mention of the brown pony tailed boy, Temari perked up.

"Speaking of which Sakura, do you happen to know where he is?" she asked looking around.

I smiled and pointed to the Hokage Tower and off the blonde haired girl went, leaving me and Kankuro alone.

"You don't look so hot kid." Kankuro said as he searched my face carefully.

"So everyone says…" I replied looking at my feet.

"Sakura, we are very worried about you. Ever since the incident you just get worse and worse every time we see you…and as you know that's often." He said coming over to put his arm around my shoulders.

Since the incident, I have become very close with the Sand Nin, who would have thought right? I smiled up at him and my eyes welled up with tears and I lost it. He pulled me into a hug and attempted to calm me down. It worked a little.

"C'mon kid. Let's go get you something to eat. You need it." he stated, pulling me along.

I got nervous and weird glances from a few people as we passed them by the shops.

"Don't worry about them Sakura. They are just jealous they can't spend time with a pretty and cool girl like you…or maybe a handsome, funny, sincere guy like me." he said grinning and pointing to himself.

No matter how sad I was, I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"That a baby!" he exclaimed nudging me.

He pulled me off down an alley and into a little restaurant. We made our way to a back corner and sat inside of a booth.

"Order whatever you like."

I went over the menu about four times before I just settled in a plate of regular dumplings and a water.

"Is that all you want?" he asked eyeing my small portion of food.

"Yes."

"Positive? Money isn't a problem."

"I am absolutely one-hundred percent positive."

"Okayyyy, if you say so."

"I do."

He sighed. "Women…""Okay there Shikamaru." I said teasing him.

"Oh, so you do have a sense of humor!" he grinned.

"I don't know what it is about you Sand folk, but every time I am around you guys infect me with your energy."

"A little emotion never hurt anyone."

"It hurt me…" I trailed off, stabbing at the dumplings still on my plate.

"Ah, Sakura I didn't mean it that way.""I know Kankuro, it's okay really."

We sat in silence for about fifteen minutes before he spoke again."Sakura, the reason I asked you to eat, well, originally before I saw your bone sticking through, was to give you something. I don't know if you are ready for it but I was told to give it to you today."Kankuro took my hand and placed a neatly folded piece of paper into my hand. On the front was my name distinctly written, in Sasuke's handwriting.


End file.
